The present invention relates to a vehicle air guiding system, particularly for a passenger car, which is arranged in a rear area of the vehicle and comprises a main air guiding element which can be displaced from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position
DE 30 19 150 A1, shows a vehicle air guiding system arranged in an upper rear area of the vehicle and having an air guiding element that can be displaced from an inoperative position, in which it is integrated in the shaping of the rear area flush with the surface, into a moved-out operative position. The air guiding element is configured as an aerofoil which, by way of an operating device, can be displaced or changed between the inoperative position and the operative position.
DE 43 05 090 A1 also discloses a vehicle air guiding system arranged in a rear area of the vehicle and having an air guiding element that can be displaced from an inoperative position into a moved-out operative position. The air guiding element is formed by a rear spoiler arranged in a recessed receiving device of the vehicle body and can be displaced by an operating device between the inoperative position and the operative position.
The air guiding systems known from DE 30 19 150 A1 and DE 43 05 090 A1, increase the rear axle output coefficient (cah-value) of the motor vehicle while maintaining the drag coefficient (cw-value) at the same level or improving the same. Each of these known air guiding elements has the same transverse dimension in the inoperative position and in the operative position.
German Patent Document DE 10 2005 030 203, discloses a vehicle air guiding system having a central main air guiding element as well as two lateral auxiliary air guiding elements. The auxiliary air guiding elements allow the transverse dimension of the air guiding system to be enlarged in the operative position. The effective aerodynamic flow face area of the air guiding system can thereby be enlarged in the operative position, whereby particularly the rear axle output coefficient can be further increased. The adjusting movement of the disclosed lateral auxiliary air guiding elements takes place when the central main air guiding element has been displaced from the inoperative position into the operative position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel vehicle air guiding system in which, viewed in the vehicle longitudinal direction, the main air guiding element is divided while forming at least two main air guiding element sections. Thereby, during the displacement of the main air guiding element from the inoperative position into the operative position, at least lateral main air guiding element sections can be displaced transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In the air guiding system according to the invention, the transverse dimension of that system can be adapted within a very short time and in a very simple manner.
Preferably, during the displacement from the inoperative position, in which it is integrated in a shaping of the rear area of the vehicle, the main air guiding element can be swiveled into the operative position out of the shaping of the rear area, simultaneously or isochronously thereto. At least the lateral main air guiding element sections are movable transversely to the vehicle longitudinal direction while enlarging the transverse dimension of the air guiding system.
According to a first advantageous further development of the invention, a gap that forms during the transverse movement of adjacent main air guiding element sections can be closed by an auxiliary air guiding element that is integrated in one of the adjacent main air guiding element sections. A particularly simple construction of the air guiding system according to the invention can thereby be implemented.
According to a second alternative advantageous further development of the invention, a gap that forms during the transverse movement of adjacent main air guiding element sections can be closed by an auxiliary air guiding element that has a flap-type construction and is articulatingly connected with one of the adjacent main air guiding element sections. Thereby, a swiveling motion of the flap-type auxiliary air guiding element about a swiveling axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is coupled to the traversing movement of the main air guiding element sections transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and thereby to the displacement of the main air guiding element from the inoperative position into the operative position. As a result, the forming gap can be closed flush with the surface.
According to a third alternative advantageous further development of the invention, a gap that forms during the transverse movement of adjacent main air guiding element sections can be closed by an auxiliary air guiding element having a flap-type construction and being articulatingly connected with both of the adjacent main air guiding element sections. As a result, a swiveling motion of the flap-type auxiliary air guiding element about a swiveling axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is coupled to the traversing movement of the main air guiding element sections transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and thus to the displacement of the main air guiding element from the inoperative position into the operative position. The thereby forming gap can also be closed flush with the surface.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.